Reunion
by The Ace Of Anime
Summary: Yeah, something I wrote a while ago between my OC and Genos. Couldn't help it, Genos is a babe! I liked the show and the manga so why not? Set during the Sea King fight, but replace Mumen Rider with the OC. I enjoy my angst. Enjoy... or not. I don't really care *why am I such a damn tsundere!*
Everything was going downhill fast. All of J-City was locked in the shelter, but the Deep Sea King manage to blow a hole in the wall and there aren't any heroes around to stop him! Everyone was petrified and we didn't know what to do. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that came down from the ceiling. In an instant, the Deep Sea King was punched through the wall and outside into the rain. No one knew what to do. Whether to run or stay and watch. Suddenly a man turned around at the entrance of the hole.

"Was that the last of them?" He questions. I knew his voice. I couldn't put my finger on it. But I didn't care right then. Everyone was cheering after someone had saved them. However, the victory was short lived. The Deep Sea King returned and punched the hero in the face, ripping his arm off in the process. I was mortified. How can someone or something be so heartless? But, I didn't see any blood. I saw electric sparks coming from the arm. Was the hero some sort of Cyborg? But that didn't matter. I see and feel the rage of the Deep Sea King from where I was standing.

"Now I'm angry." He states. "I'll tear you to shreds." Everyone was looking at either the Deep Sea King or the hero against the wall. I was in the middle of the two of them. I didn't know where to look. The hero starts to stand back up.

"Those who can walk, leave the shelter now! I cannot promise that I will win! Run while I keep him busy!" He order. Without a second thought, everyone started to run. I didn't know where to go, but I just started running.

"None of you monkeys will escape me!" The Deep Sea King yells. I look behind me and he starts running at us. The hero then starts attacking the Deep Sea King. They fight each other like their lives depended on it. The hero manages to punch the Deep Sea King out the shelter and fight him outside. We all kept running. Then a massive crash was heard from the ceiling. The hero was throwing a flurry of punches at the Deep Sea King. The two crash back into the ground of the shelter and the hero is blocking a punch that the Deep Sea King threw at him. Everyone started running again. I look behind me as I run this time. I see this little girl holding a stuffed rabbit running near me.

"You can do it!" She yelled to the hero.

"Quiet!" The Deep Sea King yelled. He spat something out of his mouth towards the little girl. I looked in fear at what was coming toward her.

"Watch out!" I yell. I quickly push the little girl out of the way, but there was no time to avoid the acid that the Deep Sea King spat out. I covered my face, shut my eyes, and brace for the acid to burn me. But nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. There he was. The hero that was battling the Deep Sea King, covered in the acid that was meant to hit me. I knew from that moment who it was.

"G-Genos…" I whisper. I can feel the tears run down my face. From out of the smoke, The Deep Sea King grabs Genos by the hair and throws him into a wall. The Deep Sea King then punches Genos again, causing the wall to shatter and create another hole that sends Genos flying outside. I didn't know what to do. My legs instantly start moving towards the exit and I start running out into the rain. I see the Deep Sea King about to step on what is left of Genos's cyborg body, but I threw my purse at his head. He turns around and gives me a look of disgust. I can feel myself tremble in fright.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yell.

"Who are you?" The Deep Sea King questions.

"Azumi Kirihara! I won't let you hurt Genos anymore!" I look down at Genos and I can see the look of shock.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" He taunts. I get into a fighting stance and get on guard. I start to run up to him and try to punch him, but he blocks my punch with one hand. He grabs my hand and starts waving me up and down. I hit the ground multiple times and I can hear my bones breaking. My arm then slips through The Deep Sea King's hand and I'm sent flying into the air. I land hard on the cold wet ground.

"Oh, my apologizes. I nearly forgot to kill you." He states. I instantly get by up and tackle myself at him.

"I won't let you hurt him!" I yell. He throws me off him and I'm sent back onto the ground. Most of the bones in my body are broken and I have a cut on my forehead and I can't see out of my left eye because of the blood.

"I've been weak for too long." I start. I struggle to stand up and I cough up some blood.

"Azumi stop! You'll be killed!" I hear Genos yell.

"No! I won't let you get hurt protecting me anymore!" I stand up barely able to keep my balance. "I've been weak since the moment I was born. I didn't realize it until 4 years ago when a rogue cyborg came into my village and killed everyone I loved. My best friend protected me until there was almost nothing left of him. I blame myself everyday because I thought that I was the reason he was dead. But now, I realize that he's still alive. Since that day, I didn't think that there was any reason for me to be strong. Everyone I loved was gone. Now, I have to protect the one I care about because he's been protecting me since the very beginning! It's my turn to be strong! I will defeat you even if it kills me!" I walk past Genos towards the monster.

"Azumi please don't do this… I can't lose you again…" Genos whisper.

"Please rest Genos. Let me protect you this time." I reply. I look straight at the Deep Sea King. "I will stop you."

"Enough of your rambling. Time to finish you off." The Deep Sea King states. I stare at him with this passion in my eyes.

"You can do it!" I hear someone yell. "You can do it miss! Beat that monster! Beat it!" Suddenly, everyone starts to cheer me on, even though I know I don't have any chance. I charge in at the Deep Sea King, but he punches me away. Sending me up several feet into the air.

"AZUMI!" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

 **XXX**

It's been a month since the incident with the Deep Sea King. I was put into the hospital with several broken bones, but nothing super major. I haven't any contact with Genos since it happened. I been looking on the Hero's Association website to see if I could find any sort of information on him. After a while, I eventually found out that he lives in Z City with someone named Saitama. After I was able to leave the hospital, I stayed at my apartment in J City to heal for a little while longer before I would go and see Genos. Today's the day. I made my way to Z City and I found the apartment complex he and Saitama-san live in. I slowly make my way through and I find the right apartment. What am I even doing here? Genos seems to be happy now. Why should I take that away from him?

"I'm telling you, just go and find her. It won't hurt to try." I hear someone state.

"No! I can't do that! Azumi is happy now! I can't take that away! It's my fault she was hurts so badly! I couldn't save her!" I hear Genos yell.

"Alright whatever do what you want. I'm gonna go and get some food." The other voice states. I hear footsteps come closer to the door and I try to hide myself, but it's too late. The door opens and a bald man walks out in a yellow hoodie with Oppai written across. He shuts the door and smiles at me.

"Give him a few minutes. Then try knocking." He suggests. He walks away down the hall. I look at the door. Do I do it? I slowly raise my hand to the door and quietly knock on the door. I can hear heavy footsteps make their way to the door. But last minute, I run away and hide behind the corner. I see the door open and a flash of the blonde hair I grew up with. I suddenly think of the song I always used to sing as a kid and I start singing it.

 _ **Née, hayaku kaettekite ne**_

Genos had heard me and slowly followed my voice. I started going up the stairs behind me toward the roof.

 _ **Tameiki ga mikadzuki o yurasu yoru wa**_

 _ **Me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari**_

 _ **Aitai kibun nakitai kibun Romantic Night kibun**_

 _ **Todokete kono omoi**_

I continue to jog up the stairs in order to keep ahead of Genos,

 _ **Datte zutto shitteiru no ganbatteru koto takusan**_

I made it up to the roof and I shut the door behind me. I climb up the ladder on the side of the doorway and stand on top of it.

 _ **Daisuki na hito ga tsuyokute shinpai**_

 _ **Watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete!**_

 _ **Hoshi yori saki ni mitsukete ageru**_

 _ **Massugu kaettekite ne!**_

The door opens and Genos is looking around for me frantically. He then hears me and turns around.

 _ **Née hayaku kaettekite ne…**_

Genos's face is a mix between relief and shock. I can feel myself start to tear up.

"Azumi…" He states. "It's really you." I smile down at him.

"Mm-hmm." I reply as tears start to stream down my face. For some reason, I jump off of the top of the doorway into Genos's arms. I think I caught him off guard because when I made contact with his metal body, he fell backwards landing on his back.

"Still reckless as always." Genos states. His arms then wrap around my small frame, cradling it in his metal frame. "I thought you had died that day."

"I could say the same about you." I answer back. The two of us lay there in silence as we both remember the day that our village was taken from us. My eyes scan up and down Genos's body. "It's my fault you're like this." Genos squeezes me a little tighter.

"No it's not. I choose to protect you that day. It was my choice." Genos answers.

"If only I were stronger, then maybe you wouldn't be this way." I continue. I feel Genos move around and he pushes me off of him.

"Azumi stop. I don't want you to think like that. There was nothing you could do to stop it." Genos assures. I can't even look at him in the face. "Azumi look at me. Please." I slowly look into his mesmerizing gold eyes. "Because of this body, I have been able to save hundreds of people. I don't want you to think of this as a constant reminding of what happened then." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. Then Genos's metal hand brush it away. I hold his hand with mine.

"I'm just happy that you're alive." I state as I smile at him. He pulls me into his metal frame again and I lie on top of him. "Hey Genos."

"Yeah. What is it?" He replies.

"I missed you." I answer. There's a brief moment of silence.

"I missed you too." He replies. I smile as my face flushes. I can feel him kiss the top of my head and he says something that I can't really hear. But I didn't care. I'm happy that I found Genos again.


End file.
